The Activation of KOSMOS
by akuma-kisu
Summary: activation of kos-mos two years ago....something terrible happens suspense u all should read..... lazychic101 posted this for me before i got my account....and she FORGOT to mention that it WASNT hers so please dont think i plagerized it.....it was mine


Shion looked up from behind her paper work. She was a good, hard working woman who never gave up until her job was completed. She was extremely tired and had been working for three days straight, but her paperwork never seemed to cease. Yet she felt lucky

" Heh, at least I'm not the head of this division, then I would have to do twice the work!" She sighed, sat back down and began her paperwork.

"Ugh, the KOS-MOS activation test begins tomorrow at 8 am!! How the heck am I supposed to finish all this! Jeez, why does Vector Inc. need a detailed report of KOS-MOS any way?" Just at that moment, Shion's boyfriend, Kevin, appeared in the doorway holding a cup of fresh brewed coffee.

"This is for you my dear," he said with a smile on his face, "you are going to need this if you want to finish all the work!" He said pointing to her paperwork while taking a seat in the chair next to her. Shion took the cup gratefully and began to sip the hot liquid.

"Oh, thank you so much Kevin, but don't' you need this more than I do? I mean you are the head of this division you know. Which means you have about twice the work I have to do on this!"

"Naw, I'm okay!" he chuckled "I am more adept at pulling all nighters than you are!"

"I supposed your right Kevin, you have been staying up all night for the past couple of weeks now haven't you?" questioned Shion

"Yup, it's almost gotten to the point where I can't even feel tired anymore," he paused and looked over at the tuning case that held KOS-MOS, "You know, I've been the head of this project since the very beginning, and yet, I haven't even seen the development of the actual android...I wander what I will say to her tomorrow when she finally gets activated?" He looked up thoughtfully.

"Hmm, how about, 'Good morning KOS-MOS'?" said Shion cheerfully. Kevin nodded in approval as he watched each of the other Vector employees shut down their computers and call it a night. Each of the employees's left, and only Shion and Kevin were left in the room.

"I hope everything goes well tomorrow," said Shion, more to herself than Kevin.

"Don't worry," responded Kevin as he put his hand on her shoulder," everything will be just fine!"

"I believe you, but now, its time for me to check in for the night. This is the first time I have gotten the chance in three days! I'm pooped!" Se said with a yawn. She slowly got up from her chair and walked to the door, leaving Kevin in his seat. She pushed up her glasses and walked over towards the door.

"Oh, by the way Kev, please don't work yourself too hard, we don't want you getting sick before the activation test tomorrow!" She smiled at him, blew him a kiss and walked out the door. Kevin just nodded as she left. He sighed at put his head in his hands.

"Project KOS-MOS, a humanoid battle android created to battle mankind's greatest threat, the Gnosis. Man's greatest weapon is sitting here in Vector Inc.'s lab." He glanced over at KOS-MOS' case. He got up and walked over to it, touching the case he sighed.

"I am the head of this division, the one who runs this project, yet I haven't even seen the face of man's ultimate weapon. All I know about you, KOS-MOS, is that you are a female battle android that has the appearance of an 18-year-old girl. You are 167 cm tall, and weigh 92 KG, due to your inventory of nuclear weapons." Kevin's hand moved towards the hatch, but he quickly pulled it away,

"I suppose I will just wait until tomorrow to see what all my efforts have created." Kevin sat back down at his desk and began his paperwork.

"Good morning Kevin!" Shion said as she walked in the door. She glanced over at Kevin's desk and all his paperwork was gone.

"Hmm, I suppose you pulled another all nighter huh? You really are going to get sick one of these days, anyway," she said as she turned back to Kevin who was still sitting in his chair, "Are you are ready for the activation test today!?"

"Yes, I'm just a little tired, but you are the one who is conducting this activation today are you not?"

"That is true, " said Shion sternly, "But if anything goes wrong, you are the one who knows the most about project KOS-MOS, not I." Kevin sat back in his chair and chuckled,

"I'm sure you will be fine! I just know everything will go as planned!" he said smiling yet again, even though you could tell that under his cheery face, he wanted to sleep.

"Yes, I am sure you are right, well, we better begin setting up for the big day! The commander said he wanted this activation test to begin in twenty minutes." Shion glanced around the room at all her co-workers as they all began to show up.

"Maya!," shouted Shion, "is there anyone who is not present for the activation?" Maya stood up from behind her desk and saluted Shion.

"No ma'am! Everyone is present and awaiting your further orders!" Maya remained standing and sat back down after she saw Shion's nod of approval. Shion then turned to the rest of her co-workers.

"Good, well since everybody is present we should begin now, the faster we begin the faster we can see what all our hard work has done!" Shion glanced over at her co-worker Allen.

"Allen, please start up the main programs for 'Activation KOS-MOS'"

"Yes ma'am!" replied Allen as he executed her command. Shion looked around her again,

"Toji, Maya, Erin! Please begin the power activation to KOS-MOS's main case!"

"Yes Ma'am!" they all replied in unison. All the while Kevin sat nervously in his chair, you could not tell from his face, but on the inside his stomach was being twisted into a knot.

"Release safety locks 1-57 on KOS-MOS!" yelled Shion. She was nervous as well

"After these safety locks are released, there is no turning back." Said Shion quietly to herself.

"Maya! Status report on KOS-MOS!" yelled Shion.

"Everything is normal so far ma'am, there are no problems detected." A sigh of relief overtook Shion.

"Okay, release safety locks 57- 124! Then, sever the umbilical cord that attaches project KOS-Mos the case!" Shion was beginning to sweat, she was so nervous, yet, she didn't want to let is show with all her co-workers around, though they all probably felt the same way.

"This is it!" Shouted Kevin as he stood up at his desk. Shion was panicking, but never let it show.

"Release final safety locks and proceed in opening hatch 1-16 on KOS-MOS' case."

"Yes, ma'am!" Shouted Maya. The case began to open. A cloud of smoke emerged from the opening of the case. It seemed as if a decade could go by as the case was slowly opening. Everybody was nervous and watching intently, Kevin most of all.

The case had completely opened and the remains of smoke were slowly evaporating. There she was, project KOS-Mos, a humanoid battle android created to battle mankind's greatest threat. The room was completely silent. So silent that you could here every Vector employee breathe. KOS-MOS slowly began to stir. She moved up in her case and slowly began to rise. He head twitched, but no one seemed to notice. Everyone was out of their seats and watched KOS-MOS intently. They were afraid and did not know what to expect. Al of a sudden Maya shouted

"Shion! Something is wrong with the program, number 5507!"

"What program is that!?" questioned Shion nervously. Maya began to cry,

"It's the program which allows KOS-Mos to determine the enemy!" shouted Maya, still in tears.

Don't worry Maya, I'm sure KOS-MOS will be fine, we can fix the program after the activation test!" shouted Kevin from across the room; he was astonished at how KOS-MOS had come out.

By this time, KOS-MOS was out of her case and was staring at each individual as she scanned him or her. Everything seemed to be operating normal with KOS-MOS. There was a mutual sigh of relief in the room, but all of a sudden KOS-Mos began twitching violently. One by one her programs began to malfunction.

"Kevin," shouted Maya, "KOS-MOS programming numbers 1532-5313 are malfunctioning!"

"Shut down the main power source to KOS-MOS' weapons!" Shouted Kevin in reply.

"We-we-we-we-CANT!!!" Shouted Maya in tears, "the signal is being rejected!"

Just as Maya said that, KOS-MOS began going out of control. She stopped twitching but she began to attack the Vector employees. She went after Toji first, then Shinji. One by one the employees began to fall at the mercy of this weapon. Maya kept screaming

"Shion help me!" she screamed. Shion began running towards Maya when KOS-MOS quickly changed her direction towards Shion. Shion fell to the ground trying to dodge KOS-MOS vicious attacks. She continued to crawl toward Maya as KOS-MOS quickly pursued.

"I'm almost there Maya! Hold on!" shouted Shion. By this time, Maya had already backed herself into a corner.

"Please Shion, hurry!" she shouted.

"Activating sniper in right arm" said KOS-MOS. Just then KOS-MOS jumped in front of Shion, facing Maya who was in the corner. Her right arm disappeared and a huge sniper took its place.

"Maya! No!" Shouted Shion who buried her head in her hands. She couldn't bear to watch. She heard Maya's final scream and KOS-MOS firing her sniper. Shion quickly got up to run for the emergency stop button, which was located at the far side of the room.

"Kevin?" She shouted "Kevin where are you?" Shion began to panic.

"Don't worry dear!" said Kevin, "I'm running a manual shut down program as we speak! There is nothing to worry about! I hope" Shion looked around her but she saw none of her employee's standing. All around her was death and blood. She couldn't imagine that this would ever happen to her.

"Ahh!" shouted Kevin. KOS-MOS turned and tried to attack him but she hit the manual shut down program instead.

"Oh, no! That was our only way to shut KOS-MOS down!" Kevin was busy rummaging through his files to try to find any information while Shion looked around for other information too.

"Shion, look out!" screamed Kevin. KOS-MOS was approaching Shion trying to kill her next. Shion was terrified; she tried to run but tripped instead. KOS-MOS was looming over her ready to strike. Kevin ran after Shion trying to save her. Shion had managed to get up, but she was cornered, just as Maya was.

"This is it." Shion whispered to herself.

"Release arm blade!" shouted KOS-MOS.

"This, this is it, I never thought it would end this way, I'm sorry Kevin." Shion thought to herself. Just then she closed her eyes and prepared herself for the worst. Just as she thought it was over, she heard the ripping of bones and flesh.

"This can't be me, I don't feel any pain!" though Shion. She slowly opened her eyes just to find Kevin standing in front of her, shielding her from KOS-MOS.

:Kevin!?" She shouted. She looked at Kevin and realized that KOS-MOS' hand had gone right through him, and that was why she heard the ripping of flesh.

"NO! KEVIN NO!" she screamed. She held on to Kevin and laid him on the ground, he heaved a little and smiled at her one last time. He tried to speak but Shion just put her finger over his mouth. Trying to hold back tears she said, "Save your strength Kevin." She looked up at KOS-MOS who was just standing in front of Kevin's body, she wasn't moving, but she was still activated. Shion stayed with Kevin until she felt his last breath slowly leave his body. By this time KOS-MOS was destroying the rest of Vector Inc. This gave Shion the opportunity she needed. She ran to the back of her desk and took out the key that would unlock the bottom drawer. Her hands were shaking from KOS-MOS and Kevin's death, and she was crying but she managed to unlock the drawer after a couple of tries. She pulled out a hang gun and looked up, her body now quivering as well.

"I never thought I would ever have to use this." She sighed as she slowly got up. She walked through the rest of the building walking over the bodies of her fallen co-workers.

"I'm sorry my friends, I never thought it would end this way either." Shion kept walking through the building until she found KOS-MOS at the storage room. She looked KOS-MOS in the eye. Although Shion was still shaking she managed to walk closer to KOS-MOS.

"I am sorry KOS-MOS, I thought this would have turned put better than it did, I never thought this would be the way to end everything." At that moment Shion pulled out the handgun and shot KOS-MOS in the head. The impact caused the androids head to explode along with the rest of her. Shion's shot caused a chain reaction within KOS-MOS's interior. This chain reaction caused a massive explosion with in Vector. Shion's last thoughts before everything in her life was taken away,

"I am sorry Kevin"


End file.
